


Скрытый смысл

by fandom_CLAMP_2018



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Drama, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_CLAMP_2018/pseuds/fandom_CLAMP_2018
Summary: Камуи и Сейширо в караоке





	Скрытый смысл

Караоке играло на повторе. Обычная попса, монотонно-веселый характер мелодии поразительно сочетался с общим состоянием разрухи. Уцелело только караоке и один диванчик, остальное было засыпано камнями и песком. Острый запах крови немного оживлял обстановку. Под развалинами, должно быть, еще оставались неопознанные трупы. Когда Камуи Земли уничтожил барьер, весь район оказался разрушен. Ни Сейширо, ни Камуи никуда не торопились: поели мороженое, потом посетили разрушенную лапшичную, а теперь зашли в караоке, но никто из них не пел. Сейширо сидел на диванчике и пытался вспомнить слова звучащей песенки, ему казалось, что он уже слышал ее раньше, а Камуи, зачем-то снова принявший облик Субару, отсасывал ему, стоя на коленях между его разведенных ног. У Сейширо было странное чувство, что с ним занимаются сексом два человека. Как будто бы они объединились в одно существо. Он никогда не представлял себе, как бы вел себя с Субару в такой ситуации. Да они бы и не попали в такую ситуацию: Субару бы бегал и спасал людей, вот что бы он сделал. Лучше бы Камуи остался таким, как был — в своих темных очках и с высоко зачесанными волосами. Мог бы даже очки не снимать.

— Ты думаешь, что сейчас самое время? — вопрос Сейширо адресовал открытому небу над головой: крыша тоже отсутствовала. — Только не надо ничего про желания. Если хочешь знать, то скорее бы ему это делал я. Так что лучше вернись в свой… настоящий… а какой образ у тебя настоящий?

Камуи задел его головку зубами: совсем чуть-чуть. Это было бы чувствительно, если бы Сейширо мог чувствовать боль. Он и чувствовал, но ему было все равно.

— У меня нет такого желания — заниматься сексом прямо сейчас, — сказал Сейширо. — И у тебя нет. Насколько я понимаю, у тебя их вообще нет — собственных желаний. Я мог бы сказать, что понимаю твою трагедию, но нет, не понимаю.

Камуи выпустил его член изо рта и посмотрел на него снизу вверх:

— А в чем моя трагедия? Ты меня не просветишь?

— В том, что у тебя нет выбора. Как не было его и прежде.

Камуи сразу потерял интерес к разговору, провел языком по члену Сейширо, но и только: оставил рот свободным для продолжения, просто нужно было придумать что-то более увлекательное.

— Ты сейчас принял образ Сумераги Субару, якобы это именно тот человек, с которым я бы хотел вот так посидеть в караоке посреди Апокалипсиса. Перед другим ты будешь тоже каким-то особенным для него человеком, а чего хочешь ты сам?

Камуи пожал плечами:

— Исполнять желания.

— Чего хочешь ты сам? — повторил Сейширо. — Ты, рожденный только лишь для того, чтобы занять противоположную сторону. Что ты будешь делать после того, как уничтожишь человечество, уничтожишь Камуи? Рассыплешься в прах, потому что в тебе уже не будет никакого толку, не так ли? Желание Земли будет исполнено, а людей просто не будет.

— Какая трагедия для тебя, — улыбнулся Камуи. Сейширо на миг показалось, что они похожи. И не только тем, что оба они разрушали барьеры. Для Сейширо было все равно, пнуть человека или камень, лежащий на дороге, для Камуи было все равно, облизывать мороженое или чей-то член.

— Для меня? Да мне все равно.

— Тебе будет некого убивать.

— О. Надеюсь, я не доживу до этого светлого будущего.

— Тогда зачем ты приближаешь это будущее?

— Потому что мне нравится разрушать. Никакого скрытого смысла.

— Скрытый смысл, — повторил Камуи. На миг он завис, как зависла надоедливая мелодия и снова занялся членом Сейширо. Он любил доводить все до конца. Сейширо был не против, ведь сейчас он выглядел как Камуи Земли, а не как кто-то другой. Так было намного лучше.


End file.
